Masei, my Kitsune
by winterfaeriy
Summary: SasuNaru. Masei is cute! my summaries suck!


**Me: Yo, been awhile since I put anything up. Sorry for those of you who read GH Drabble. It was deleted by the site cuz someone was mad that I wrote about a real person…blarg!**

**Rox: don't ask….**

**Zack: So, this is a kind of strange fan fiction with no point to it really, she was just bored in English so she wrote sumthin**

**Me: It's yaoi to some degree but…not exactly. **

**Zack: /Just read it**

**Rox: I present to you ****Masei, my kitsune**

**XXX**

**Masei, my kitsune**

Spiky blonde shook as an aggravated author sighed in frustration. Bright blue eyes stared at the ceiling and a tanned hand ran through the messy yellow locks.

"Aniki, come pway wif meee!" a little girl with short black hair and big blue eyes said.

"Okay, okay, Masei-chan. Ikusei." the author said, taking her tiny hand and heading outside.

People cursed at him as he walked by and though he acted like it didn't faze him but it really stung sometimes. Masei skipped happily beside him, not seeming to notice them at all.

Reaching Ichiraku's, they sat at the bar. "Naruto-kun, genki desu ka (-how are you-)?"

"Maa, maa, Ayaka-chan. Kimi wa (-so, so…and you-)?"

"Ii (-good-). Miso?"

Naruto nodded.

When their food arrived, Naruto helped Masei eat her ramen, then paid for it and headed for the playground.

Naruto lifted Masei onto a swing and pushed her lightly.

Masei smiled up at him, giggling and kicking her feet out to gain momentum on the swing.

Naruto frowned to himself. _"How can she sit there having everyone hate her, whoever she goes?"_

"Aniki, will I ever be a n'ja like you?" Masei asked.

"If you train really hard, I bet you could." Naruto offered, with a small smile.

"Really? Cuz 'Ikari said that fox demles can't not be n'jas…but what's a demle?"

"Betsuni…Don't worry, she's just jealous cuz you're cuter than her."

Masei shrugged. "But she said demles have whiskas and-and aniki has whiskas so…is aniki a demle?"

Naruto shrugged in response. "I'm still a ninja right?"

"Yeah…so's Ikari is wrong? Demles can be n'jas too? Is Sasu-su a demle too?"

Naruto laughed lightly. "Yeah. He's a big scary demle with red eyes and fangs!"

Masei looked at him in disbelief. "But Sasu-su isn't scary…but Saku-nee-chan is."

"You got that right."

"So what's all this about Sasu-su being a demle?" a new voice asked.

"Wow, teme, you speak Masei." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "How's the book coming?"

Naruto shrugged. "Can't seem to find an ending."

Sasuke 'hn'ed. "Hiya, Masei. What's up?"

Masei blinked and looked up. "Da sky?"

"Heh, I guess it is. So, you want to be a ninja?"

Masei nodded. "But Ikari says fox demles can't not be n'jas. She says aniki is a demle and aniki says Sasu-su is a big scary demle."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Masei-chan, why don't you go pick some flowers for the table, ne?" Naruto said.

Masei nodded vigorously, jumping from the swing and running to the flower field nearby.

"I swear she gets cuter everyday." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "We're being evicted again…"

Sasuke sighed. Every place Naruto and Masei went, they got kicked out because of Naruto being the Kyuubi vessel.

Apparently, the fox genes were passed on through DNA, so Masei had a cute red tail and fox ears. I t was hard to hide their 'kin'.

Naruto's features weren't as distinct unless the Kyuubi surfaces.

"Did you talk to Sakura or Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde nodded. "I'm not fond of my memory of catching Kakashi and Iruka together." Both shuddered. "And Sakura-chan is with Ino-chan. Not to mention, she scares my kitsune."

"Well, you could always stay at my place. There's plenty of space at the compound and I'm positive I won't kick you out. I'll beat me up if I do."

Naruto chuckled softly and layed his cheek on the taller boy's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"We can't keep it a secret forever…I already get along with Masei so…"

"You know…you're her dad, right?"

Although Masei calls him aniki, Naruto gave birth to her. Kyuubi happened to be female, and during mating seasons Naruto changed a little making him able to bare children. The only person Naruto ever 'mated' with was Sasuke.

"Heh, well I'd hope so." Sasuke said, lifting Naruto's chin with his finger and kissing him gently.

"Aniki, why is you kissing Sasu-su?" Masei asked, flowers in hand.

"Masei-chan…Sasu-su is your daddy." Naruto told her.

Masei made an 'o' with her mouth. "Soso, Sasu-su is daddy and aniki is papa?"

"Sure."

"Oh…otay, but tan I call yous Sasu-su n aniki still?" Masei asked, cutely.

Both boys nodded.

Masei grinned. "Tan we wiv wif Sasu-su den?"

"_Well that was easy…"_ Sasuke mused.

"Yup."

Masei clapped. "Yay!!!

**SNSNSNSNSNS**

Masei enjoyed having her own room, and it would prove useful for when she's older and wants more personal space.

Naruto was glad to sleep in Sasuke's arms again and Sasuke was happy to have a family.

They took a picture when they first moved in…

_Ten years later…_

Naruto smiled fondly at the photo.

Masei was sixteen now. She was the brightest in her class but still had a sense of humor. A perfect blend of traits from her parents.

Kanou, her eight- year-old brother, was the spittin image of Sasuke but had the attitude of Naruto. He was a bit of a hanful.

"Wacha lookin at?" Sasuke asked, setting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"She called you Sasu-su, remember?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah. She was cute but you sound damn hot when you say it like that…"

"Like what? Sasu-su?" Naruto asked, in a cutesy voice, receiving a lick on the nose. "Freak."

"Chibi." Sasuke countered.

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Nympho."

"Wha-hey!"

"Ya know, I almost think you're a normal couple until I hear your conversations like this." Sakura told them.

Both grinned sheepishly.

**XXX**

**Me: You know what I just realized? I make people get evicted a lot…**

**Zack and Rox: (sigh)**

**Rox: Hope you enjoyed it**

**Zack: it was kinda cute…**

**Rox: Read and review please!!**

**Zack: Oh, and kudos to you if you can decipher Masei-speak**


End file.
